From the Palace: Stories of Hapes
by Master Solo
Summary: Whenever there is a culture that revolves around treachery, there is bound to be stories about it. NEW: My Brother's Wish.
1. I Shot the Queen

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. If I did, there'd be more toys, mangas, and cartoon series.

Title: I Shot the Queen

Summary: A shocking confession from a rogue Jedi reveals just how intricate Hapan politics can be.

Time: Between TPM and ROTS

Rating: PG-13

Author: SilSolo on TFN, Master Solo on 

Jedi Masters of the Consortium,

Great Masters of the Consortium, I write this holo-letter to inform you that I am leaving the Hapan Jedi Order. I resign from the ranks of the Jedi Knights because the order would never approve of the actions I took to prevent further slaughter of our kind. When my name is erased from the ranks of the Jedi, I write my confessions to ensure that you delete my records with full knowledge of my actions.

First, you must know it was I who shot Chume Ta Ni'Korish. I hope the great Jedi Masters would understand that the death of one queen will ensure the survival of many persecuted innocents and that taking the blaster was my sole, logical choice.

Second, I would like for the Jedi of the Consortium to know that I had aided Ni'Korish's second daughter, Princess Galayra, in obtaining the crown. I also confess that in seating the seventeen-year-old on the throne, I have generated evidence that named the crown princess as her mother's murderer. I know the Jedi Order does not approve of my acts, but of the three daughters of Ni'Korish, only Galayra is wise enough to allow you to live. Had the eldest been given the crown, there would be no Force-sensitives in this cluster.

I also welcome the Hapan to a new era of freedom under the reign of Queen Mother Ta'a Chume. The girl we knew previously as Galayra took the powerful name when she seated herself on the throne. The Queen Mother's consort-to-be, who is none other than an old friend I had recommended to her, has convinced our new matriarch to lift the taboo on our kind on all but the capital planet.

I do not ask for pardon, but I hope the wise Jedi understand that I had committed what was unforgivable but absolutely necessary for the servants of the Force. Do as you wish with me, for I know I do not deserve life.

Sincerely,

Ta'kar

The Jedi Master's hand trembled as he read the letter to the other Jedi hidden in the cave. One rare, Hapan tear rolled down his face and he fought to keep the rest in his eyes. As a member of the Hapan Jedi Council, he could show no sign of emotion or weakness, even with the harsh blow his former apprentice had struck him. How could his own apprentice, who had been like a sweet, surrogate daughter to him, betray the Jedi Code by lying and murdering? Even worse, how could she call her actions necessity? At least Takar was honorable enough to free the Jedi of most of the blame by leaving the order.

The end.

I wasn't sure what era to put this in, so I hope you don't mind me putting the fic in this era. Most of this is based on Courtship of Princess Leia, Dark Journey, and some of the unofficial timelines.


	2. My Brother's Wish

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

Note: In my opinion, this is about as crazy as its prequel, linkI Shot the Queen/link and feel free to criticize me anytime. I'd like to know if I've made any mistakes.

Title: Brother's Wish

Summary: Another one of SilSolo's Hapan one-shots. Read and find out. It's a bit of a what-if story.

Time: Up to right after CoPL

Genre: I'll let the readers name it.

Dramatis Personae

Haravan; pirate (male of unknown origins)

Isolder; Prince (male human from Hapes)

Kalen; Prince (male human from Hapes)

"Your majesty, you don't know what you're asking me to do!" Protested the pirate.

"Trust me, I know what I'm asking you to do. I must join my queen." iHopefully the loss of the firstborn will weaken my mother's grasp on the throne./i The prince reluctantly tore his gaze from the viewport. Kalen's indigo eyes hinted of the sadness that came with awareness of his fate.

"But I cant'…"

"You took my blaster, bound my wrists in stuncuffs, marched me to your ship, and now you're telling me you can't finish the job?" The prince blinked, surprised that he was capable of such a rant.

"Young man, the princess paid me to keep you alive." The prince lowered his gaze as he digested the information from his kidnapper. Even though Kalen did not know if the man referred to his aunt, Chelik, or Alyssia, he was not surprised. There had been a rift between his mother and her younger half-sister since before he was born. He was not sure when the conflict began, but he knew only two possible times. The first guess was when Ni'Korish threw his grandfather out of the palace and took in her third consort and the second possible time was his grandmother's death. For some reason, his aunt blamed his mother rather than their eldest sister for Queen Ni'Korish's death.

The prince shook his head slightly. It did not matter when the wedge was driven in the royal family. All that mattered was that his aunt, Chelik, and Alyssia, were mortal enemies of Kalen and Isolder.

"I'll pay you more than you can imagine if you will send me to my lady. You do want Ta'a Chume off the throne, don't you?" The prince finally replied.

"I can probably get more from a ransom than from you, your highness."

iAn interesting idea… A ransom would definitely weaken my mother's power more than death by itself./i

"My name is Kalen." The prince reminded. He then continued. "Then hold the ransom. That plus what I'll pay is more money than a ransom by itself."

"Well, alright."

"Thank you." Kalen gave a subtle, melancholy smile. His lady's plan to end Ta'a Chume's reign of terror ended in assassination, but Prince Kalen would restore it somewhat from the broken pieces. He then removed a ruby colored pearl from a pocket and handed it to Haravan. "This should protect you."

Kalen inclined his head and gave a slight sigh. Soon, it would be solely up to Isolder to seat an honest and benevolent woman on their mother's throne. iMy lady, I can only hope this will do to Ta'a Chume what she did to your clan. Oh well, my brother has good taste./i

Isolder braced himself for the flood of memories as he snatched the small, crimson pearl from his belongings.

iAt the order of Chume da Kalen of Hapes, this was done./i The words that expressed Prince Kalen's approval were elegantly engraved into the blood colored pearl.

The original crown prince's talent for fine art was admirable, even though it earned much disapproval from the most of the royal family. It was a shame that Haravan was the one who presented that particular jewel.

Flashback

"You murdered Kalen." The disguised Isolder accused when Haravan was finally alone.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You see, I had his permission, so it's not murder." The pirate proffered the pearl that was given to him as a token of protection.

"I do not find this credible." Within seconds, the pirate collapsed onto the floor, stunned. This pirate dared to murder his brother and then show disrespect by lying and taking Prince Kalen's signature.

End of Flashback

The arrest of Harravan brought some justice for Kalen. The Kalen who stood out from the other Hapans by means of his untainted, unselfish personality. The Kalen who showed Isolder the fiends that hid behind most of the pretty faces and veils. The handsome Kalen who thought more with his emotions than with his head. iOh yes, definitely impulsive./i

Flashback

"Your highness, I advise you to stay on this planet." Pleaded Administrator Ta'Kar.

"Why?" Kalen questioned his mother's advisor.

"My source tells me there's a trap waiting for you just outside this system."

"But I'm supposed to take her body back to Gallinore!" Kalen nearly shouted at the woman.

"Invite them here, my prince."

"My duty is to Rei and her clan, not the other way around, Administrator!" Kalen's face was almost the color of blood as a result of his unrestrained emotions.

"Chume da Kalen, your first duty is to the Consortium. Your emotions cloud your judgment. Think logically. The Consortium needs you."

"That means a lot, coming from a friend of my mother's." A stray lock of light brown hair covered Kalen's snicker. From the look in his brother's eyes, Isolder guessed that Kalen wanted to add 'especially an old one like you'.

"Your highness, you must understand. If you leave this planet, you will surely be kidnapped." Implored the Administrator. From the body language, Isolder knew that the woman was either a rare, honest Hapan trying to protect the impulsive Kalen or another greedy politician seeking Ta'a Chume's throne. Knowing the administrator's reputation for foreseeing assassination attempts and warning the Queen Mother, her consort, and her two sons, Isolder knew the woman to be honest.

"I'll take that risk" Kalen strode off angrily. It was the last time anyone from Hapes saw the crown prince alive. Isolder wanted to chase after and stop his brother, but he knew Kalen needed time alone. It was one of the biggest mistakes the younger brother had ever made.

End of flashback

iMy brother almost terminated this line of murderous queens./i A sad smile took over Isolder's face as he remembered the lady his brother had brought to the palace to reign as the next Queen Mother. The woman from the rural planet of Gallinore was not as glamorous as the average Hapan on the surface, but her skin covered the one of the most beautiful gems in the Consortium.

Flashback

"Kalen, I ask you not to say this publicly."

"Go on, Rei. Just say it."

"This place looks really good, but your mother, your aunt, your cousins, all the queens in the last hundred years… I think they're all really evil."

"Of course. But it's all going to end with my mother." Kalen chuckled.

"How do you know?" The Gallinorean girl's eyes narrowed slightly.

"You're going to be the next queen and I know you're an angel."

"Prince Kalen of Hapes, do you truly mean what you say?"

"Of course, Lady Rei Inuceuan of Gallinore, unless you don't want to be Queen Mother! My token, if you'll accept." Kalen offered one of his scarlet pearls. When the woman accepted his token, the prince added, "Let's get Ta'a Chume off the throne."

Isolder eavesdropped on his brother incredulously from the tree in which he hid.

End of flashback

Rei came to be like an older sister to Isolder, but most of the other royals made their opinions of the woman plain. None of them wanted an honest but capable girl from the rural planet of Gallinore for a queen. iIf only Rei lived./i

The prince returned his brother's pearl to its resting place when he heard Teneniel call. Kalen and Rei may both be dead, but Isolder was sure they both would have liked Queen Mother Teneniel Djo. Finally, on the throne sat a woman who was stunning on the inside and free of the accursed Hapan blood.

The End.


End file.
